family ties
by Runway908
Summary: Edward and bella had financial issues when they had their baby so they couldn't keep her and had to to put her up for adoption.years.later the Cullen family set out to find their baby and take her home. ,M, updates daily, R&R please! Clearer explanation on the inside. Don't knock it before you try it!
1. info and explanation

So this is my some what preface. It's more like an explanation and info about this story so that you wont be confused later on.

I'm going to explain each couples situation and other things.

All human story

(was not financially stable enough at the time they had their child so the baby was giving up for adoption so the baby would have a better life.)

B+E

-already have two kids (mason(15) and Anthony(16))

-BELLA= kindergarten teacher.

-EDWARD= doctor

-mason is in 10th grade while Anthony is in 11th

~when there third child was born neither E or B had a

Steady job and where already having a hard time

Supporting mason and Anthony. They DID NOT Want to

Give up their baby but had to.

»»»»» they had to keep the other kids because they had a little help from each other but not enough to keep the baby no matter how hard they tried or how much they wanted

»»»»» the baby was unexpected so they didn't have a long time to find a well paying job.

»»»»» Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are brothers and all of them have been friends forever.

_-_#so do you like the idea?

I already have the first 10 chapters written and will be updating daily. HOPE YOU ENJOY!


	2. the plan (srry srry really short)

Ok so because of request I did rewrite chapters 1-10 and now Emmett and Rose and Jasper and Alice could keep their child.

Rose and Emmett's third child's name is Anna she is 16 and in 11th grade.

Alice and Jaspers second child is named Jessie (Jessica Stanley does not exist here.) She is 13 in 7th grade.

Edward and bella did not have another after the baby was given up for adoption just because they didn't want to.

So I hope it's better now. I guess if all of them had to give them up it was a little much but my original idea was for all of the babies to have been adopted by the same people-who weren't around much- so that that they would have someone to talk to and wouldn't be so alone but I have a new idea now and I like it just as much and hope you will too.

R&R. ENJOY!

B Pov:

I had two wonderful kids. An adoring husband who I loved. And a big tightly knitted family. What more could I want you may ask. I want more than anything in the world to get my baby girl back.

It's been 14 years since we put her up for adoption. I think it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But it was necessary for our family. Edward had been helping out at a few clinics but didn't have a steady job. I was looking for a teaching job but it was hard when no one needed more teachers and I had two babies at home who needed me. I put them in daycare whenever I got to substitute for a day or two but I hadn't got an actual job yet.

When we found out I was pregnant we jumped for joy and tried harder than ever to find a well paying job even if it was one we didn't particularly like. I would have don anything for my baby.

The baby was a little girl. She was so small and I fell in love with her instantly as did Edward. But we just didn't have the money to care for her. I loved my little girl so much and the day the papers came in the mail that said she'd been adopted my heart broke a little further.

I've always hoped though that she had the best family she could ask for. Or that one day we would get her back. That...that was my biggest hope.

But I'm done just sitting around doing nothing to find her. I will find her. One way or another. I will talk to Edward about it even though I know he won't object to the idea.

-3-3-

At night I lay with Edward talking over our day and snuggling.

"Edward, do you think we could hire a private investigator to find our little girl?" He is silent for a few moments so I look up at him from my perch on his chest and find a huge smile stretching across his face.

"Baby, I want nothing more than to find her. But think about all

The possibilities what if she hates us for giving her up for adoption. What if she doesn't want to come home to us?" The smile slightly gone and worry etched across his handsome face.

"Edward, I just have this gut feeling that she will want to go and she will love us. She might be nervous seeing her birth parents again but I know she will love us as long as we love her."

"Ok, we will go find a private investigator in the morning love. She will be with us in no time. I love you."

"I love you to. Forever."

"Forever."

-3-3

I know this chapter was really short and I prominently will be longer from now on but I just didn't feel like this chapter needed anything else.

So do you like it. It will get more exiting when they get closer to finding her.

Next chapter we meet the family at a barbecue and it has more about mason and Anthony.


	3. telling the family

B pov:

I woke up feeling refreshed and happy. But I turned over to find Edwards side of the bed empty. Frowning I went into the living room to find mason Anthony and Edward eating cereal and watching spongebob. They didn't even notice me walk in. So I left them to their father/son bonding and went to the kitchen to make some cereal for myself and ate at the table.

As I was putting away my dish the boys came in.

"Good morning everyone." I said.

"Morning" was what I heard in response.

"Hey Alice called and she said that jazz and her were gunna have a barbecue tonight and wanted us to be there. The rest of the family is going to be there also." Said Edward.

"Okay, when do we need go be there?" It sounded like a good idea we hadn't seen the family in what felt like forever. It would be nice to see them again.

"Um,around 4." He said.

"Ok,so we should leave at 3:30."He nodded and smiled at me." Did you tell the boys already?" I ask.

"No I thought I'd make sure you wanted to go first."

"Well I do, so... mason Anthony! Can you come here for a moment."

"Yeah mom" "what's up?" They asked.

"Were leaving to go to aunt Alice and uncle jaspers at 3:30, ok."

"Ok."they started to leave but I stoped them.

"Hold on a second boys. Could you go sit down at the table please we'll be there in a moment." I said.

"Okayy?" Said Anthony in a confused voice.

"Sure" mason said following his brother just as confused. As soon as they were out of the room I turned to Edward.

"I think we should tell them about hiring a investigator to find our baby."I said a little nervous of what he would think.

"Are you sure. I'm not to sure they remember her." He asked thinking ahead...as usual.

"I'm sure. If they don't remember then their about to." I said. I wanted them to know about her. Not for us to just show up one.

day with with a girl they didn't remember or didn't know about.

"Ok then let's go." He said then I think I heard him whisper 'this should be interesting' under his breath and rolled my eyes.

We walked around the corner to see them whispering back and forth to each other trying to guess what was going on and cleared my throat reviving a respond quite quickly as they whipped there heads around to see us standing there. We sat down and I turned my head to Edward. Silently asking him to start.

He cleared his throat before speaking."umm... Ok so do you remember when you were little and your mom was pregnant."

He asked just coming right out with it. Mason just looked shocked. Anthony on the hand looked like he was deep in thought.

Mason was the first to speak." What!? Well where is he or she? Why isn't it here? It didn't die did it? Why are you just now telling us this?" He looked so confused. I wasn't really surprised he didn't remember he was only one year's old when we had her.

"Slow down mason,one question at a time"I said. "Now before we answer anything, Tony? Do you have anything to say?"

Poor boy just looked so confused.

"Umm... yeah I kind of remember. I remember that I was so exited that mase and me were going to have another sibling to play with. And I remember that I thought your stomach was going to explode because it was so big. I remember hearing you guys at night crying saying how bad you wanted to keep it. And I remember feeling it kick me when I was laying with you one morning watching cartoons. I knew in that moment that we all were going to be best friends...the baby mase and me." He paused trying to remember more from what it looked like."but I don't remember much else."He looked sad about that.

I didn't know what to say. I was trying not to cry at that moment and Edward seemed to notice so he spoke for me.

"Its good that you remember that Tony. Hold onto those memories. But we'll tell you guys the whole story now...bella do you want to start?" He asked and I just nodded.

"When we found out we were going to have another baby we were ecstatic. We looked around for names and had so many things we wanted to do. But we didn't think about the money aspect and in the end we couldn't keep her. We couldn't find well paying jobs and we had to put her up for adoption." I said sadly.

"So it was a girl. We had a sister?" Whispered mason looking a little upset.

"Yes, but I don't know what the people who adopted her named her. We couldn't name her. Have that close of a tie to her." I said.

"Why are you telling us about this. Why now?"asked Anthony. Looking at me with those green eyes that looked exactly like his father's.

"Because we're going to hire a private investigator to find her so we can bring her home to us."Edward spoke up.

"For real were going to get our sister back."smiles lit both there faces.

"Yes. We're going to find one today and have a meeting with them to help a little tomarrow." I said. And by then everyone was smiling. I looked at the clock and it was almost 12:30. All this was making me tired so I decided to go take a nap before It was time to get ready.

"Ok, so I'm going to go take a nap." I said before standing and kissing all my best boys on the cheek and going to my room and sliding under the covers. A minute later I felt a warm body slide in behind me and kiss my head before I drifted off to sleep.

...~®£©©~¡~™®¡©©£®\®©~¢¢¢{...

When I woke up it was about 2 so I got up to get in the shower but strong arms pulled me back down.

"And where do you think your going missy?" Edward asked playfully smacking my butt. I giggled.

"To the shower." I said

"Nope, your staying right here with me." I laughed.

"Edward I have to take a shower do you want me to stink? We're going to Alice's later I need to at least not smell." I said trying to pry his hands off me.

"You could never stink baby. You smell fantastic naturally."

"Yeah right. Edward I need to shower now let me go."He didn't he simply picked me up and walked into the bathroom sitting me on the sink and walking over to the shower. He turned it on and walked right back over to me.

He undressed myself and himself before he picked me back up and carried me into the shower and kissed me softly. We didn't talk just slowly washed each others hair and body's. And I have to say it was one of the vast showers I've ever had.

...®®®®®€€\©|¡~|€€©©¡...

We arrived a little late because the boys-who also took a nap-overslept and made us leave a little later than originally planed.

"Edward,Bella, boys! I'm so glad you could make it I' planning this forever and I got everyone here. We could use a little family time here and there." Alice gushed as soon as we walked through the door. Hugging us tightly.

I walked further in the house as mason and Anthony went to find Jason, there 17 year old cousin. Jason was Emmett and Roses son he was going into his last year of high school this year. Em and Rose also had a two daughters, Sophia who was 16, and Anna who was 15. They were all quite out going people with lots of friends.

Alice and jasper had two kids. Both girls, Natalie and Jessie.

Natalie and Jessie were twins both 15. But wile Natalie was super loud and outgoing Jessie was just a bit more reserved but defiantly not shy.

Same and Carlisle were also here. And that's who we were talking to at the moment.

"So we are going to find a private investigator to find are daughter." We just blurted out and waited for their reaction. They both just lit up and congratulated us saying how long it's been and they wanted there grand baby back.

We waited a till dinner to announce it to everyone else.

"Me and bella have something we'd like to share with all of you." Edward said standing up.

"Are you pregnant bella?" Rose asked.

"No, I'm not"

"Um...Me and bella are going to hire a private investigator to find our baby and get her back home." Edward said loud and clear.

As soon as those words left his mouth the table erupted in chaos.

-]®{¡||™™©©¡~~©\|||¡|||||\||~-

thoughts? Did you like hate? What's the family's reaction going to be?

What should the baby's name be?


	4. AN:

**SORRY I DIDN'T UPLOAD YESTERDAY BUT BY TONI WENT ON A SECOND VACATION YESTERDAY AND I PROB WON'T HAVE TIME TO UPLOAD AGIAN UNTIL MONDAY BUT WHEN I DO ILL BE POSTING TWO OR THREE UPLOADS A DAY UNTIL I GET BACK ON TRACK. :)**


End file.
